


truce

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Healing Sex, Porn with Feelings, Unredeemed Sasuke Uchiha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: Sometime after Sasuke helped them defeat Kaguya and left the batterfield, Sakura meets him  later. This time, she does not plan on letting him go.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 60
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

It's a strange situation, to see the one you've always loved after so long. Sasuke left the battlefield after defeating Kaguya eight months ago, and now he stands before her draped in a long dark cloak, mismatched eyes widening at the sight of her.

There's no long stares filled with tension this time. Just the utter shock of seeing one another after so long, and Sakura would have picked any other moment but this one for a reunion.

She had thought the river was a safe place, with only a few animals coming to drink and wash. She did not expect to be interrupted in the middle of a bath by her old teammate.

Sasuke is the first to come back to his senses. He shakes his head and turns around to leave her some much needed privacy, but the first instinct Sakura has at the familiar sight of his back is to throw herself at him and shout his name, fearing he might leave like he did every time before.

Sasuke stiffens. Her drenched torso presses against his back. He does not try to break free of her hold.

"Sakura."

"Don't leave," Sakura says abruptly, her hold tightening around him.

"I won't," he assures her. Sasuke doesn't really have a habit of lying. 

She releases him and takes a few steps back, and becomes aware of her nakedness. But putting on clothes would mean taking her eyes off him. She can't afford losing her only chance at getting some answers. 

"Are you decent?" Sasuke asks her, turning impatient.

Sakura doesn't get the chance to answer, because Sasuke turns around and glares. His eyes freely roam over her form, and she suppresses the urge to hide her chest behind her arms. 

"Is this some kind of plot from konoha?" 

"A plot…?"

"This," Sasuke says through gritted teeth, and for the first time he looks anything but calm, his eyes not once leaving her form.

She starts to think her accidental seduction might lead somewhere. Her cheeks have been burning the whole time he's observed her, embarrassed at the situation but also flattered that her appearance would make the boy of her dreams falter. 

It's a misunderstanding that leaves her clueless on what to do next. The time he spent away from the village hasn't reduced his hatred for Konoha, and if she were to mention Naruto or Kakashi-sensei, he might leave as quickly as he appeared.

"Konoha has nothing to do with this," she tells him, "I'm on my own."

She doubts her teammates would risk coming to check on her and risk her wrath when she told them she would wash herself.

Sasuke's dark eyes hold hers as he approaches her, closing the distance between them.

"...Looks awfully familiar doesn't it? I remember when you offered to do anything for me and tried to kill me a moment after."

His hand comes to rest against the side of her face as she trembles, paralyzed by the fear of him leaving again. Instead his warm hand cups her cheek. 

"Tell me you don't want this."

He's giving her a chance to back out of this. To prevent this from happening and changing the nature of their bond forever. But her love has endured years of doubt. 

She's never been more certain of this. She shakes her head.

His thumb parts her lips gently, and Sakura looks up with round, confused eyes as he leans in and brushes his lips against her open mouth.

She feels his hot breath against her face, his other hand coming to rest on her bare hip as he captures her mouth with his in a forceful kiss. Nothing about this is like what she expected her first kiss would happen, although she should have foreseen it wouldn't be like in dreams. Sasuke has always been an unpredictable storm.

Her fingers have found purchase on the collar of his cloak as she tries not to gasp her relief into the kiss. It feels incredible, even more so that she can feel him prolong the thrill of being connected in this way. Whereas he used to avoid touching her before, this Sasuke's grip on her waist is strong, his right hand cupping her cheek moving downwards to stroke her neck.

When he pulls away, his eyes are red and his lips swollen, a vision she'd never thought she'd have the chance to see. His hands and eyes chase the curves of her body, nuzzling her neck and breathing loudly as he squeezes her behind harshly. 

He looks oddly animalistic like this. his hands are wide, encompassing every parcel of skin he can find. He's so close she can feel his arousal digging in her thigh, her breasts brushing against his clothed torso. Sasuke must have felt it too, because as soon as he leaves her neck, his eyes are drawn to her bare chest. 

His hands reach out to bounce their weight in his palms, his eyes squinting, a look of pure concentration on his handsome face. The calluses of his palms as he alternates between rough and gentle massages make her whine his name between battered breaths and her legs wobble under her weight, the assault of new sensations becoming too overwhelming for her.

Sasuke senses this. He lifts her effortlessly, arms under her thighs and sets her down on a boulder of a bizarre shape. Under the light of the sun and laid before his gaze, she feels more exposed and vulnerable. 

He hovers over her, his tall form casting a shadow on her trembling naked one, his eyes hell-bent on sweeping over every inch of her skin. When his head finally descends to take one nipple between his teeth and bite gently, Sakura cries out, her hands clutching the back of his head and cradling it against her bosom.

Sasuke makes a noise against her, his tongue reaching out to soothe the sting his bite left in circular motions. His other reaches for her neglected breast, massaging the smooth flesh between deft fingers. 

Sakura moans, her little toes curling against the hard surface of the rock as he feasts on her breasts. His hands grope and pull, alternating between them until the peaks disappear between his lips. Her head spins a little, drunk on the sweet torture of his mouth and palms on her chest. 

Too soon for her liking, Sasuke gives one last lick to her aching nipple prior to retreat. His mouth moves to her collarbone, her neck, until it reaches her pliant lips. This time, she kisses him with the same intensity he gives her, and when he severs their connection it's with some difficulty, like he doesn't want to let go.

"I can't hold back anymore," he tells her, and Sakura doesn't understand what he means until she catches sight of his hand moving behind his cloak.

The evidence of his desire for her is there, red and big. Sakura is no stranger to that piece of anatomy, her profession making it a habit to see naked bodies. But to see Sasuke's cock bare and pulsating with arousal is… something else.

It's thick. It twitches as she boldly encircles it with trembling fingers. Sasuke stiffens once she strokes him up and down, the skin and testicles under it throbbing, caused by her lingering touch. Sakura feels a familiar heat pool in her abdomen at the thought of taking him deep inside her mouth. She wonders if he'd cry out her name when he comes, and where he will choose to do so.

Sasuke answers her without meaning to. 

"Later," he says. His voice comes out strained, clearly affected by her ministrations. He takes her hand in his and moves between her legs, his left hand caressing her stomach. Her muscles tense when she realizes he's never touched her lower, and when he strokes her core for the first time her thighs tremble and she moans without thinking.

His fingers pull at her folds. He stares and pets her lips, and Sakura wants nothing more than to close her legs and trap his hand there, embarrassed and aroused at the same time. 

"You're dripping," he says and swallows hard, "Even though i barely touched you…"

He dips a finger into her, and her cheeks burn when her muscles instantly suck him in. One finger and her body obeys his every will, what if he were to introduce his cock in her? Her hand balls into a fist at her side as his finger sinks into her with ease and moves. She gasps and lets out a disappointed mewl when he pulls out abruptly. 

He raises his finger to eye level, and then sucks it into his mouth.

The only way to get rid of the shame she feels at this moment would be to crawl into a hole and die. In her fantasies, she's always imagined him to be practical, maybe a little bit indulgent if she asked him for more. And yet… the burning sensation of need in her loins only increases. She never knew she'd liked being teased so much.

Sasuke stays tight-lipped as his finger returns to her entrance. This time, he eases it in fast, entering her up to his knuckle and making Screwing motions that leaves her a keening mess. And then he pulls out, introducing two fingers into her scorching heat. 

This time, sparks of pleasure surge through her body as his fingers push inside of her. His fingers are warm, thicker than hers own. A small flow of her fluids only helps smooth the intrusion as he pumps those long fingers in and out of her.

With eyelids shut tight sakura tries to drown out the sound of squelching her pussy makes as it devours his digits, and soon her body seizes with a violent shiver of absolute ecstasy and she comes hard. 

Her thighs shake and jerk as she cries out Sasuke's name, only to be held down on the hard planes of the rock she's been writhing upon by his hand. 

She doesn't realise Sasuke has been watching her by the time she comes down from her high. He holds her gaze as she welcomes the feel of his hand caressing her again, leaving trails of heat across her breasts and neck. 

Feeling a little daring, and also ungrateful after the great orgasm he just given her, Sakura shifts her attention to the hard planes of his stomach almost hidden by his cloak, and the arch of his cock rising up for her. It throbs as soon as she dabs the precum around the helmet and uses it to lubricate the shaft in swirling motions, drawing a strained grunt from him.

Whether it's too much for him or he seems to grasp her need for more, he eventually drifts between her legs. Her breath catches in her throat as she feels something thicker than fingers prod at her sex, and her hands seize his arms for support as he enters for the first time.

Sasuke is everywhere at once as his cock slides in her depths at a tantalising slow pace. Her heart thumps as she expects pain, but only feels bit of discomfort from having something so thick and hard inside of her. Her hymen has, she assumes, long been torn by the excessive training and missions. 

She chances a look at her love looming over her. Sasuke's breath is warm across her face, his eyes closed and his lips parted as he rolls his hips against her. She watches him sigh in relief as he bottoms out inside of her. While she would have been content to let him take his pleasure from her body, the pace he set quickly begins to fill her with bliss. His hips retreat before they come back with a powerful smack against her smooth skin that leaves her moaning out his name out loud.

Sasuke doesn't stop, but his eyes open to peer down at her. She holds his gaze his head drops to capture her lips in a deep kiss that leaves her breathless. She can feel his weight settling against her every time he buries himself to the hilt, his heart thumping even harder than hers.

Another forceful thrust makes her gasp. Sasuke still remains above her, draped in darkness even while the sun is shining above them, but his eyes glint with strange satisfaction as he watches her own features contort in pleasure. His forehead shines with sweat, a few drops falling between her jolting breasts as he moves her body in time with graceful and rhythmic thrusts that make her body sing with pleasure and forget the roughness of the rock she's laying on.

It seems like forever and not long enough since sasuke has embedded himself inside of her. One of his hand comes to grip the right side of her hip so hard she's sure it'll leave a bruise.

Sakura doesn't need to recognize the signs of release, because as soon as sasuke shoves his head in her neck and gives one last thrust, she feels the jets of his release coating her womb. 

Her heart is a wild noise in her ears, the sun blinds her eyes now that sasuke is no longer covering her. She stirs under him and he's fast to recover, pulling out of her exhausted body with a frown, tucking himself back in his pants urgently.

Sakura doesn't trust herself to be able to walk. her limbs still vibrate from the aftermath of her orgasm, her heart hammering in her chest at the knowledge of giving herself to the love of her life. And when she looks up to find him wiping off the sweat on his forehead, it's easier to forget his desertion and relive that moment.

He catches her looking at him and lets his arm drop by his side. She doesn't miss the way his eyes struggle not to stray from her face.

"Wait here," he just says, and disappears between the trees.

The fear of him leaving her is back again. she sits up and stands, looking around her and hearing only the sound of the torrent of water falling into the river. She's now painfully aware of the need to wash the mixture of fluids staining her crotch. She'd just finished washing until he came…

The water is cold this time. The sun is about to get down and she might not dry as fast as she did earlier, so she doesn't waste time wash the abundance of fluids off her skin. She shivers as she waits a little before slipping on her forearms protectors and her knees protectors. 

"Haven't I told you to wait," she hears Sasuke say from behind her, nearly startling her.

He unties a black cloth from around his waist and hands it to her. She utters a quiet thank you, rubbing the cloth against her skin to dry it to the best she can. 

She takes a glimpse behind her and notices him staring at her unabashedly. Feeling more nervous than ever, she takes forever to put on her tunic, shorts and sandals, and decides to forgo her dirty underwear.

Once she takes her bag in her arms and sends a mental apology to her teammates, she finally turns to sasuke, who's been waiting for her patiently.

Sasuke regards her until a big hawk appears in front of them, stopping in front of his master. Sakura approaches with hesitant steps and round eyes. Still, when Sasuke holds out his hand, she takes it with certainty and climbs on the back of the creature, not once looking back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm reuploading this. i'm sorry for those who enjoyed it for taking it down, but i was getting a bit discouraged. i was recently reminded of my need to write a story where sasuke is morally grey and sasuke and sakura grow into adults together, so i decided to get back to this story.
> 
> also. porn.  
> lots of porn.


	2. Chapter 2

His father had wanted him to be like his brother. His brother had expected him to be a hero for a village that turned its back on him. Kakashi saw him like himself in the past, and only lamented that he turned out to be the man he is. And Naruto… Naruto was the worst. He only saw him as the one who would bring him back, a personal trophee that would guarantee the title of hokage.

Sakura doesn't have expectations of him. or at least, she no longer has them. She used to worship the ground he walked on and agree with every smug word that came from his mouth until he crushed every fantasy she ever had.

Sometimes he wonders if he appears more in her nightmares than dreams. After trying to end her life — which was only attempted because she tried to kill him first, and leaving her for the second time, he didn't believe she could hold any affection left for him.

But Sakura proved herself full of surprises. he only meant to provoke her and taunt her with the failures of her past. She wasn't meant to offer herself to him so readily and give up everything to follow him. 

Sasuke had dismissed her once or twice, when they were both kids and the only thing on his mind was revenge. Now, with his brother gone and the Uchiha name defiled beyond measure, indulging her didn't seem so bad. Rather, it had come to him like a natural reaction to accept her touch. It had felt right _._

His body usually feels sluggish after a fight, his muscles aching despite enjoying the adrenaline of danger. But he finds that the feeling after sex is different. His body is relaxed, his senses alive. He never knew he could want that pleasure for himself.

When Sasuke had woken up this morning, Sakura had been there. sitting by the nearest tree, scribbling something on a notebook. Quiet greetings were exchanged, the awkwardness palpable after the night they shared.

He never imagined Sakura could be so silent around him.

Which is why, once his intention to head for the land of snow is made clear and Sakura nods nervously and hastily packs a bag, Sasuke confronts her.

"Sakura."

She turns to him.

"You're not a prisoner here," he tells her.

"...I know that," she says, despite remaining stiff. 

When he says nothing she stands up, holding his gaze.

"You're giving me a chance to go back. again."

He surveys her silently.

"I've thought about the possibility between leaving Konoha, or helping you before," she tells him so quietly, almost a whisper, "At the time I didn't want to follow you."

She swallows her breath as he regards her calmly. "What made that change?"

"You helped us defeat kaguya," she voices, "that can only mean you don't want innocent lives sacrificed. You let people believe they have a choice in life. I know you, Sasuke-kun. you're good and kind, and nothing people can ever say will change what I think about you."

Sakura has a way with words. He's experienced it first hand, when she hoped he would listen to reason and stay in the village before joining Orochimaru. She had promised to make him happy every day. It had been hard to turn away from her then.

"I killed my own brother. I've lost the privilege of being called a good man ever since that day."

Sakura's lips part, closing before she can think of something smart to say.

It doesn't matter. There's no excuse for what he has done, and they both know it.

*

Sakura matches his rapid pace at first, until she chooses to walk behind him. The air shifts, charged with droplets of water that moistens his face, the horizon hardly visible through the falling snow. They walk until Sasuke spots a cave rising above a lake, a waterfall nearly concealing the entrance like a curtain.

The rocks that lead to the cave are slippery as he steps on them one by one. Sakura follows him, panting as they enter the security of the cave.

His first reflex is to throw aside his damp cloak and set a fire with the help of his katon. 

"I'll just… I'll go hunt for something," Sakura says, and doesn't wait for his response. 

He doesn't think anything of the growing tension between them, choosing to sit in front of the flames and ignore his grumbling stomach.

*

Sakura returns with a boar. Her hands work on dismembering it and roasting it while Sasuke watches the sky darkening through the waterfall. 

As the two of them eat in silence, he catches her stealing another glance at him as soon as he finishes eating.

"What?" he says, sounding irritated.

"Nothing," she says quickly.

*

The uncomfortable silence that follows shouldn't unsettle him. He never had to force himself to make small talk before. She had naruto to talk to, the three of them rooming in the same space during missions. 

Sakura wipes her hands against a cloth, removing the grease from her fingers. She doesn't risk another glimpse, her back to him as she fumbles with her bag and sits down to read.

Sleep doesn't come fast. Travelling may tire him, but Sakura joining him brings many frustrations he doesn't have the strength to understand.

*

He wakes up from a dreamless sleep to the sound of the cracking flames. Sakura is still sleeping on the other side of the cave, her body falling and rising slowly with the rhythm of her breathing. Something twists in his stomach at the sight of her so far away, yet so close.

He waits until she wakes as the sun rises up in the sky and she shifts under her cloak.

"Good morning," she tells him.

He nods as she rubs her eyes. 

They don't have anything to eat, and the snow could only get thicker at this time of the year. 

"We need to get to the village," he muses out loud.

"How far is it?" Sakura asks. her hands pat her belly. 

"I don't know."

It's all he can offer her as he stands up, fastening his cloak. Sakura doesn't spare him a look as she gets ready to leave their cave. 

They take a familiar road sasuke knows well, remembering he once stopped at an inn with taka in the area. They walk silently, struggling to walk faster against the strong winds. Sometimes he looks behind him, noticing Sakura has chosen to cover her head with her hood. She follows diligently, up until he takes a quick look and she's gone.

He stops and whirls around. she has found support against a tree. When he stalks towards her, she recoils from his touch.

"I'm fine," she says.

He frowns, not knowing if he should ignore her discomfort.

"I'm fine," she repeats feebly.

Her green gaze lifts to his. She opens her mouth to say something, but keeps it shut, not unlike she had done the other day.

The snow thickens around them, and his toes freeze regardless of the bandages fastened around them. This is hardly the time to have a conversation, but he can't go on without knowing the source of her discomfort.

When he addresses her, he wills his voice to be gentle, this time. 

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired. I'm not properly dressed for this weather," she says in one breath, "I barely slept."

He suppresses the urge to sigh. 

"You can rest once we get to the inn," he offers, and turns to resume walking.

"Wait," he hears her mumble.

Her hands seize the collar of his cloak as he stands still. Her lips crash against his, drawing his mouth into a lingering kiss. He groans into it, his hands posing over her sides without thinking. She ends it too soon, her eyes holding his gaze as she falls back on her heels.

If only temporarily, she's left him speechless enough that his eyes flicker to her lips before staring back into her green eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Getting your attention."

His eyebrows furrow. 

"Have you changed your mind? About taking me with you?" she asks, her gaze not wavering.

"Is that what this is about?" 

He turns his head away, his gaze flickering to the valley ahead, to their destination. They had skipped meals in hopes to reach the inn before nightfall. he can't waste any more time.

"If I didn't want you by my side, I wouldn't have taken your offer."

He only realizes how much those words mean to her as he watches her eyes widen as he says them out loud. She stares wordlessly at their feet.

"Okay," she mumbles, lifting her head back up, her lips shaping into a small smile that makes his heart stutter, "Alright."

She surprises him by going forward, walking in front of him towards the inn, not straying too far unless she needs directions. 

His head is elsewhere while he matches her steps, sometimes losing sight of her as he stalls. He used to think of Sakura as a distraction, a hindrance, when they were younger. His mind should be on the man threatening his clan's honor, and yet. Yet Sakura is there, clouding his thoughts with daydreams and pleasant thoughts he shouldn't concern himself with.

Sakura stops in her tracks, and there, with the roof looking like it might collapse under the snow, is the inn. 

The old lady at the counter gives them a bored look, the smoke from her cigarette threatening to fall on the pristine bar, her stare only wavering on Sakura as she hands them the keys to the last available room. The paper door makes a loud, hissing sound as Sasuke slides it open.

Sakura dashes to the balcony, admiring the view the highest floor has to offer. The sky is a beautiful shade of pink and blue as the sun sets, cut in half by the white mountain surveying the village. The silent moment of awe at the spectacle is interrupted by the sound of sakura's stomach growling.

Sasuke shoots her a sympathetic look and proceeds to go downstairs to fetch some food.

He avoids the pointed stares while he visits the dining area. The place, which he once stayed in while travelling with Taka, already had the reputation of hosting meetings with villagers from the sound village. Some of the guests gaze longer for their intentions to be innocent. 

When he returns to find Sakura laying down their futons, the knowledge of the menace downstairs is quickly dismissed.

She looks up after hearing him enter, and smiles.

"Just in time," she says joyfully.

As they sit, sasuke watches her dig in the first into the varieties of dishes set onto their shared tray, the exhaustion and tension of the day overwhelming him for a moment. His eyes look down, unfocused. It's when sakura points her chopsticks at him, a piece of grilled meat hanging between them, that he shakes himself up.

"I'm perfectly able to eat on my own," he tells her.

She giggles. "I know that," her eyes don't lose their joy as the chopsticks near his mouth, "Try this one."

He opens his mouth begrudgingly, taking the morsel between gritted teeth. Before she decides to mother him some more, he grabs his chopsticks and throws meat and vegetable on his plate, determined to prevent another affront.

*

His posture notably relaxes after sinking his body in the scorching water. The bathing sessions have made themselves scarce over the years, the reason being sleeping at inns is dangerous and expensive long term. His arms extend on his sides, covering the edges of the stone bench. 

He throws his head back, lost in the dark of the night and the starry sky, emptying his mind until the surface of the water becomes agitated. 

He lifts his head to witness Sakura dipping her feet one after the other, holding her towel around her chest.

Sasuke straightens up. One particular area of his body feels more than alert in the vicinity of his teammate's barely concealed form.

The water ripples around him as she approaches, the surface kissing her naked thighs. His eyes settle on hers after travelling to the length of her figure, unable to break the spell she has put him under, at least until she slips, and his hands seize her waist mid fall.

She releases an abashed laugh, her cheeks burning as she meets his gaze. But the embarrassment is short lived as sasuke's head levels with her chest. His dark gaze holds hers as she closes the distance slowly, and then Sakura initiates their first kiss of the night. 

Her hands drift towards the back of his neck stroking the thin hair at his nape and whimpering as he moves his mouth confidently against hers. His grip on her hips loosens, moving upwards to remove the towel from her torso.

She shivers, her hands coming down to hide her sex.

"Don't." His hand circles her wrist to uncover her mound, the pink pubic hair drenched from the water. His mouth feels dry, the blood having pooled to his groin and leaving him light headed. 

He doesn't give her any warning as his fingers part her folds and circle her little nub, toying with the nerves experimentally. The muscles of her stomach clench, her voice coming out in little whimpers.

"Sasuke-kun…!" 

His head jerks up, his sharingan triggered by the vision of her trembling form clinging to his shoulders as he works her to an orgasm with two fingers jabbing inside of her.

"Yes...yes!" she cries out, uncaring of the time and place. Sasuke pulls out his fingers abruptly as she gushes over them, his cock throbbing and eager against his thigh.

Her legs tremble as he stands up and arranges her so she can kneel on the bench. 

Sakura submits easily, despite the glances over her shoulder and her eyebrows drawn together, her hands finding support over the arms of the bench. 

"Just like that…" he purrs.

He's never had the occasion to see her bare bottom up close. He wants nothing more than squeeze the pale flesh, but more pressing matters demand his attention. He will certainly enjoy their cushioning feel against his hips as he drives himself into her.

His fingers press against her clit, dancing across her lips and gathering some wetness there. He picks up on the needy sounds Sakura is making, mewls and ragged breaths as he relieves some pressure for himself, wet digits encircling his neglected cock. 

Another hand grabs her buttocks, parting them as he angles himself between her thighs and pushes forward.

"Sasuke-kun!

Bracing herself against the bench, Sakura's muscles clench and coax a strained hiss from him. She's tight. Divine as she had been the first time he had taken her, and his control might slip from his grasp if he's not careful.

The angle allows him to travel up her snatch with ease, her passage slippery and wet after drawing her over the edge earlier. His eyes close as he lets the length of his body cover her and revel in the joining of their body, his hips smacking against her bottom as she calls his name in a pleading voice.

"Sakura," he growls against the back of her neck, centering all the emotions he can't put into words into her name. He stills inside her, giving her the licence to adjust to the unique feel of him. His hands reach up her front to squeeze her dangling breasts as her helpless frame swings along the powerful motions of his fucking, his mouth lowering to her neck.

"It's so deep," she mutters, her voice bleeding with lust, her head hanging down and her ears turning red, "Sasuke-kun...don't stop"

Sasuke chooses a rhythm slow enough to not lose himself the second he ventures too far into her depths. The addition of her whimpers as she's being fucked makes him falter in his tempo, his fingers leaving her nipples to dig into her bottom. 

Her body is held still by his grip on her waist as his hips increase in rhythm, back and forth, rocking into her until his hips create a smacking sound each time they meet her buttocks. 

"Oh!"

Sakura sobs in pleasure at the feel of him pounding her. His hand glides to the damp planes of her back as he moves her body to his leisure. At first, he deems it unlikely that she would reach another orgasm. He's proved wrong as he feels her arch her back against him, her pussy clamping down on his cock and drenching the hand working on her nub. 

The pleasure almost blinds him. A curse leaves his lips as his hips are brought strongly against her ass, bringing an end to his furious chase towards both of their orgasms. Sakura's body takes him fully as he shakes and spills into of her, biting on his lips as his hands roam over her skin.

His heart requires a few moments before it goes back to its normal beat, his eyes unseeing as Sakura cleans their bodies. Then, her hands cradle his head as she tilts it towards her, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

His arm holds her against him as she encircles his neck, the tip of her nose nuzzling the spot between his clavicles, his body thrumming with a rare contentment.

Eyes closed, Sakura whispers his name, a smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter could be rated mature. not that i'm happy about the lack of porn, but someone is going through some shit. it's not sasusaku goodness if sasuke isn't going through some shit. that man is a ball of torment and angst, and that's what makes him so great. whereas sakura is this ball of energy and tremendous strength, but also painfully human. but together they do make the strongest pair. 
> 
> I LOVE THEM

She feels his eyes on her as she stretches her limbs and slowly slips her arms into the large sleeves of her yukata. 

There's this kind of influence she enjoys having over him, knowing she can reduce such a obstinate man to listen to his primal desires with just a simple glimpse of her body. That no one can give him that kind of company. And while it's not only the reason she does this, she clings to the precious knowledge that Sasuke's eyes are so honest when he fucks her. That she can experience what it's like to be wanted just as much in return.

She had woken him up for another tryst, lasting even longer than the previous times with her on her back. He had pressed his lips on the side of her neck and not loosened his grip on her waist even once.

She busies herself with her journal as he cleans his katana and walks out of their room to train. She writes down the events of their journey, but mostly her thoughts of the matter. She writes how she's not once felt threatened in the missing nin's presence, the enemy of Konoha who she's supposed to stay away from. 

She had never once doubted her loyalty for her village. And yet, the choice between Konoha and Sasuke had been made quickly. She wasn't abandoning the children at her clinic. Sasuke would heal, and he would come home, and she would return to them as well.

When Sasuke comes back with a bag of food in one hand and a clenched jaw, she knows something is wrong.

"They're searching for you."

She closes her journal, leaps to her feet. "Who?"

"Who do you think?" Sasuke sighs, emptying the contents of the bag. Onigiri, eggs, and odd looking sandwiches.

"But...why?"

"They want their most capable soldier back."

So soon? 

She's been gone for three days. Surely they could have waited a little more. 

She had been so preoccupied by Sasuke she overlooked the knowledge that she had been deserting with the enemy. 

And Sasuke… Sasuke wouldn't want anyone looking for him, Konoha shinobi ready to pounce at every corner. 

He bites on an unpacked onigiri. She's lost her appetite.

"This isn't good," he says in a low voice, "We need to leave before someone tells them. Anyone would remember having seen someone with pink hair."

She recalls the pointed stare of the owner, and the curious glances from customers. She's really done for.

*

Sasuke leaves her by herself for so long she dreads he may as well have abandoned her. When he returns the night has come, and his face is entirely flushed, consequences of staying in the cold. 

"We're leaving," he tells her.

All eyes are on them as they step through the hall. Sakura looks down at her feet, her hand clasped in Sasuke's, hoping the hood successfully hides the vibrant colour of her hair. 

No one is in the streets, the heavy snow having discouraged the villagers from going outside. Sasuke goes for the busiest streets, keeping the pace of their march unhurried to not awaken suspicions. 

They manage to go unnoticed before two men in warm coats stop them.

"Going somewhere?" one of them says, addressing Sasuke. They only look at him briefly, choosing instead to observe her. Their gazes focus on her forehead.

Sasuke acts fast. His hand swiftly moves inside his cape, about to reach for his sword. 

Her fists are faster. She punches the both of them, the heavy coats slowing them down and preventing them from drawing their weapons. Their heads are smacked against one another's, and the snow cushions their fall.

They run until they reach the forest. With the help of the sharingan, Sasuke guides her through the dark as they walk endlessly towards the end of it. Her calves strain from lifting her legs over and over trying to walk through the massive layers of snow. She considers how many roads he's repeated the same silent and tedious process.

He stops to look around them, the black drops of his sharingan spinning. She watches his handsome profile, his eyebrows drawn in concentration. He almost looks a creature of the night, relying on instinct and memories of roads he crossed. 

"This way."

They turn left. And walk. And walk. And walk. Sakura doesn't know for how long she follows him blindly. It's only as soon as they spot an old mansion that is more grass than rock that Sasuke stops. She lifts her head to question him, but something flies over their heads at a lightning speed. 

Sasuke raises his arm for his hawk to stand on. His eyes glint as Sasuke caresses his feathers.

"We're here," Sasuke says.

The heavy door opens to a vast hall with carpeted floor. Sakura imagines the same room hosting dinners, gorgeous dancers in kimono serving tea to guests with finesse.

"You're late!"

A man is in the abandoned palace. His feet leap down the velvet stairs, Sasuke not flinching as he approaches them.

His purple eyes immediately lay on her.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke acknowledges, and the man called Suigetsu doesn't look at him, "Where are the others?"

Suigetsu keeps watching her. It doesn't rattle her enough to make her feel like punching him in the gut, but she would be the first one to strike him if he'd looked at Sasuke the wrong way. The issue is that he's not looking at him. 

"The kitchens. Having dinner, or something," he says.

Sasuke moves past him, and Sakura is left pinned by that gaze. 

"And who are you?"

Sakura wonders if she should hold out her hand for him to shake. After all, she's his guest. She can only guess what Sasuke thinks of this man, from the little exchange she witnessed. He did not threaten him with a weapon, so that would be enough to judge his character.

"I'm Sakura," she says in an even voice, "And you must be Suigetsu."

He laughs, showing teeth that look like a shark's. 

"I imagine you're the reason he's so late? Pestering us about meeting early. And then he shows up two days later."

Just who is this man and what is she supposed to say? Damn Sasuke for keeping so many secrets.

"That would be me," she jokes sourly.

Suigetsu observes her. His lips pull up, showing those teeth and a cheeky smile. Like he knows something she doesn't. She doesn't like it.

"Excuse me," she blurts, and dashes towards the corridor Sasuke disappeared into. She nearly crashes into a body. Suigetsu's body, in an attempt to return to him.

"This is the first time I'm seeing a diamond seal in person, you know?"

"Good for you," she seethes. She must be glaring at him.

"I heard the only woman alive who has it, is Lord Orochimaru's peer," he says lowly, his voice neither threatening nor pleasant, "Lady Tsunade. The one with legendary strength and tits."

"Shut up," she growls.

"Lady Tsunade trained you, in order for you to awaken that seal. That means you're a shinobi from Konoha. One who foolishly believes she can bring Sasuke back to reason. To goodness. Konoha is the one who brought him to this state."

"You. You have no idea what you're talking about!" she shouts, and punches him. 

The force contained in that punch would have knocked out any human of his stature. But this thing isn't human. The thing named Suigetsu dissolves into particles that resemble water, and regains its shape.

She stares at him in disbelief as she recognizes the very essence of him.

"Orochimaru," she whispers.

He shakes his head. "Lord Orochimaru has higher standards, when it comes to finding hosts." 

There's a scream coming from underneath. A piercing, chilling one. Sakura has been to war. She knows what death sounds like, and Sasuke is down there.

Suigetsu steals one glance at the source of the noise. "He must done by now. Wait here, you don't want to see what he's been doing inside."

Her heart thumps as she does exactly what he says. Not long after that, Sasuke emerges from the darkness, his face impassive. He doesn't look at her as he walks towards another corridor. 

"What are you waiting for?" Suigetsu says.

She finds Sasuke standing in a purple coloured room that feels almost claustrophobic. Alike the hall, she imagines what has been done there, and shivers. The house of nightmares. Mansions belong to rich men with terrible secrets.

She has her own idea about what happened wherever Sasuke went, but her brain can't bring those words to her lips. Instead, with a voice she prays doesn't convey how troubled as she is, she murmurs his name. 

He sits at the edge of the bed, his eyes closing and opening to stare at the space between his feet. Her eyes take in his glassy eyes, the blood on his jaw. She wipes it off with the back of her cloak wordlessly.

Sasuke glances at her then, bringing his fingers to the same spot, and inspecting their clean state. 

"Sasuke-kun. Tell me you're okay."

"Head. Hurts," he says softly.

Her palm rests against his forehead for a moment, a green glow blanketing it. His eyes follow her every move like a puzzled child.

When she's done curing him, she sighs. There's a million emotions consuming her heart at once. But disgust is not one of them. The knowledge of what he's done is clear, staring at her right in the eye. And still, all she wants is to take this man into her arms and never let go.

"I should leave you alone," she says.

"No," he says loudly. His hand reaches for her wrist.

"Stay."

*

She wakes up to the feel of him pressed against her back, his breath coming softly and blowing her hair. Sometime after he had told her the words she had yearned to hear from him all her life, he had demanded she undress before joining him in bed.

At first she believed he wanted to make love to her, but he'd fallen asleep half dressed with his arms holding her close. Carefully, she slips out from his grasp and covers herself. Her feet take her to the ancient bathrooms, a vast room covered in green tiles with tremendous natural light that hurts her eyes. 

She's grown used of the peculiar mansion having rainbow themed rooms, but what she does expect is the naked woman sitting in the baths.

A familiar face looks back at her. The red haired woman has left behind her glasses, her red eyes taking her in a neutral manner. Sakura truly feels like she's intruding when her eyes accidentally catch sight of the numerous bite marks on the rogue's arms.

"So Suigetsu wasn't lying."

The mere mention of that man's name could anger Sakura, however, she chooses to ignore the feeling and walk over one adjacent tub, slipping off her robe. 

"You're the girl from Konoha," Karin prompts.

"I am," she says softly, finding a place to soak her form up her shoulders.

The redhead observes her, very much alike the way her peer had done so freely yesterday.

"Your chakra is very bright," she comments, leaning back as the water slaps against her skin, "How can you stand staying with him?"

Sakura frowns. "What are you talking about? Haven't you done the same?"

"It was bad. But the anger was justified back then. Now looking at him just feels like staring at a vengeful corpse," she says.

Her eyes look a little sad, and Sakura feels like a fool for not seeing it sooner. Her hands clench over her lap. 

"You think you can save him. But he's too far gone," Karin says. The words don't feel like arrogance, but Sakura wrongfully interprets it that way, the jealousy slowly tampering her judgement. This is the woman he took with him on his quest to revenge when he rejected her so coldly. The woman who's been by his side in his darkest moments. She had wished to have been there to console him.

"I know him well enough to believe that he has a reason to do the things he does," she says with finality.

Karin raises herself to her feet, climbing outside her tub. "I hope for his sake that you're right."

*

An awful lot of time is spent thinking and cleansing in the bath, and by the time her stomach growls she supposes she can't hide any longer. She finds him outside, his hawk perched on his forearm. When Sakura approaches them, the hawk's wings flails as he raises up high above the sky, alerting Sasuke of her presence.

"I woke up and you were gone. Why?"

She can't bear to mention Karin. "I couldn't sleep because it was so hot. I had to take a bath," she lies.

His eyes narrow as he holds her gaze. He'd been vulnerable yesterday night, clinging to her like a lost child. She can see him erasing the memory, pretending it never happened. He had been excellent at playing like he was in control, when they were children.

She stood up to him when she were thirteen, and she would do it again. 

"What happened yesterday?" she asks.

His eyes are hard. "Nothing you should concern yourself with."

"Don't," she says in a low, almost hissing voice that surprises even herself, "You have no right to shut me out."

"I don't have any obligation to," he sneers, acting so unlike himself, "What proves you're still not on their side? That you're not taking advantage of this little deal we made to bring me back to the village to seek justice? You didn't throw out your forehead protector, and you have parents and friends in that village. You wouldn't risk that for an ambition that goes against the very essence of your profession."

That he would confess his mistrust in her after what she gave herself to him feels like a slap in the face.

She wills her voice to be even. He can probably read her, probably knows exactly how his words shake her. She refuses to show it.

"Why take me with you, if you didn't trust me in the first place? Haven't my actions been enough to prove my loyalty?"

He snorts and shakes his head. "Stop it. Begging didn't work before. Why should I listen to you now?"

"Should I get naked again then? Perhaps this way you'll listen."

He grits his teeth, saying nothing. She can't believe she succeeded in making him speechless.

"I can't be who you want me to be," he mutters.

"That's not what I'm asking," she says softly, resisting the urge to touch him, "Sasuke-kun, all I want is for you to find peace. You can't deny whatever you did yesterday left you miserable."

She knows he shares the sentiment. The days before they entered this house weren't perfect, but they had been trying. Stumbling into something new together. 

"I have a duty to my clan, to my family. Sacrifices must be made."

"Talk to me," she pleads.

His eyes have lost their anger as he looks at her in the eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

This time, he doesn't prevent her from following him. She watches him go of her own volition, her heart breaking as his figure disappears in the forest. 


	4. Chapter 4

The anger doesn't fade out until he grabs his sword and uses it. Slashes the trunks of trees so hard some of them tumble on the ground. The self-hatred has become a pattern, hitting him in waves in the times the loneliness gets to him.

He runs, picturing the face of the child he murdered in the mansion. Karin had kept him tied up, interrogating him, although he remained speechless. Sasuke hadn't shown remorse when killing the clone. Children who killed like he did couldn't claim innocence, and this one had spoken in Itachi's name. He had called himself Shin Uchiha.

That thing had been most likely the fruit of Danzo's obsession with the sharingan, however the possibility of more of those clones walking around and tarnishing the Uchiha name makes him livid. Sometimes it seemed like his efforts to purify the name had gone fruitless, as more and more individuals aimed to destroy it.

At the end of the day, and when he's ended up exhausting his reserves and he feels like emptying his mind, his back rests against the trunk of an old tree as he watches the night fall and takes a bite of an onigiri. 

He wills himself not to think, his heartbeat no longer hammering in his ears after so long, hoping to find some tranquility—and he manages to do so up until he switches to an horizontal position, wrapping his cloak tight around himself.

The fire keeps him warm, the katon of his fallen clan never failing him. And yet, when he lays down his head on his bag, sleep doesn't come easy. 

*

Sasuke goes back to wandering and keeping himself alive, like he used to do before she came to meddle. The nights are longer, and his thoughts plague him, but he favors that choice over inevitable betrayals and confusing emotions. 

His eyes set on wonderful sights and landscapes, his fingers brush against the fur of tiny animals. For a time, he manages to quell the fury and aching in his heart.

*

So far, he's avoided straying too far from the mansion and the forest, until the third day came and food became scarce, as animals didn't wander and preferred to stay warm at this time of the year. 

So through the cold weather and despite his empty stomach, he walks back to the village, walking back through the trees and the heavy layers of snow. It's not until what seems like an eternity of walking that his feet take him to a small farm. 

He considers catching a sheep for himself and walking back to a safe place to roast it. But the stench of his own sweat is slowly turning him insane, and the inconvenience of sleeping on the cold ground has left him undoubtedly fatigued.

Outside, sitting close to an ancient dog, sits a man on a wooden bench. His stare doesn't leave his form as Sasuke approaches, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What would a young boy like you find of interest in the mountains?" the man asks, brows furrowed.

"I got lost," Sasuke lies, his eyes straying to the old dog who chose to completely ignore his existence, "I'll offer you my help in exchange for a night in your home."

The old man laughs, looking him up and down. "A pretty boy like you? Helping me? What help can you possibly offer?"

The old man has no idea who he's talking to, but Sasuke is patient. Spending another night outside may weaken him considerably, so he waits. 

"Alright, boy," he stands up, the old dog trailing after him as he heads towards the front door.

Stepping inside the house, Sasuke is hit with a sudden rush of warmth. The man's home is spacious enough that it would turn out to be difficult to warm up, together with the high ceilings, still. It is warm, and clean. Everything Sasuke aimed for it to be.

"We don't accept travellers here," the old man says, scowling, "Not since…"

He stops, squinting. He stares at Sasuke and shakes his head.

"No matter. Perhaps you might want to take a bath. Dinner will be ready when you're done."

*

Bath time is spent thinking rather than scrubbing his limbs clean. It appears that it has become a habit of his. He enjoys letting his muscles relax into the warm water, the feel of his skin tissues being cleansed by the steam. The session has left him so nonchalant that he exits the baths completely bare in search of towels.

"Oh. Oh! Sorry...I'm sorry!"

He's as equally laidback as a woman hides her eyes poorly behind her hand, handing him a towel in a shaky grasp.

She disappears as soon as he takes it from her hands, staring after her as she runs away squealing.

*

The woman pointedly ignores him when she serves him dinner. He thinks the most logical behaviour would be to act like nothing happened, but this woman—who barely looks any younger than him, steals glances she assumes he doesn't notice and blushes between mouthfuls.

Her father notices. His eyes switch from his daughter to Sasuke, his mouth pursed as he sets his chopsticks down.

"Child, have you introduced yourself to our guest?" he questions.

The young woman glances at him, and hastily puts her hands on her knees, "My name is Satomi. Please take care of me."

Sasuke nods, his gaze returning to his stew.

He's about to reach for a mushroom before the old man speaks.

"And what's your name, boy?"

"Sasuke."

*

The father, whose name he learns is Kisaku, treats him well. Sasuke is taught how to shear a sheep and stirr the soil, and the cold air of the mountains doesn't bother him as much as he busies himself watching Kisaku entertain his dog. 

Sometimes, he catches his host staring at him, reminding him of the times Kakashi would do the same thing, only to smile with his eyes in reassurance. But the man doesn't address him a single smile.

"My daughter works until the sun sets," he tells him, "I can't help being afraid for her. Why don't you go fetch her?" 

Kisaku looks at him, as if he's daring him to deny him. Sasuke doesn't plan on staying more than a few more nights, having already extended his stay, however—his word to an hospitable host does count for something. 

His daughter is surprised to see him when he steps inside a lively bar, some customers turning to stare at him up and down. When she walks out from behind the counter to approach him, their eyes follow her closely.

"Sasuke-san," she says. 

He acknowledges her briefly, turning around abruptly under the curious stares and snickers of the men. He knows what his presence with her here must look like to many of them, and while it should not be the case, for some reason, it bothers him.

He doesn't wait for her to follow. The woman isn't as fast as he wishes she could be, so he slows down for the sake of his word to her father. Yet walking through the snow like this brings fresh memories he can't help but compare. Sakura also has green eyes. But she walks fast, holds herself straight and holds his gaze with certainty. 

Thankfully, not a word is spoken until they reach the farm. Sasuke doesn't think much of Kisaku's probing stares, choosing instead to retire to the baths where he can stay alone with his thoughts. 

The temperature of the water does very little to calm him down. His mind is empty and everywhere at once. In the numerous times he had felt like he was lost and in search for guidance, reliving the memories with his family had been great help. 

He thinks of Itachi, teaching him how to shoot an arrow for the first time.

He thinks of his mother's smile, his father's eyes full of pride. He thinks of that short-lived instant where he stared through the gap of the paper doors and caught them sharing a tender embrace, sitting in their garden.

Exceptionally, he thinks of Naruto and Kakashi. Of the blonde's tendency to smile and keep getting stronger no matter what obstacle is thrown at him, and Kakashi's readiness to teach him to surpass him, patiently and generously.

And then, he thinks of her. He thinks of her resolute quest to bring him back. To offer him comfort. And she did. He finds it hard to separate the idea of comfort from the peace of Sakura's arms.

He recalls a time when all he felt was contempt and unrest—amongst a multitude of emotions towards the same and only girl who made him falter. He had stood high above the reformed team seven, numb and, he had believed—detached of the bonds that bind him to two of the people standing there, searching to bring him back to the place of where the nightmares began.

Orochimaru's training had made him undoubtedly stronger, both in body and spirit. And the feelings he ever felt towards his former teammate had been successfully tempered until she appeared before him.

He remembers finding himself alone after her departure and thinking. Thinking for an instant about her unlikely devotion to him. That night, he had dreamed about her for the first time.

The anger and confusion had consumed him, his mind conjuring thoughts of fucking her from behind, bringing their bodies together with a strong grip on her hips and the sound of her moans almost drowning the squelch of the continuous meeting of their sexes. 

There was blond hair, the features of his rival contorting in hatred, and there was blood, until Sakura's cries had woken him up. 

He had been quick to take himself in hand and pump mindlessly, until his release spilled over his fist and the pressure in his belly was gone. 

As he stares at the water, he thinks of doing the very same thing. Taking himself in hand and stroke his hardness until the stirring torment in his chest goes away, until the endorphins released dull his deadly train of thoughts.

He's not given any chance of executing that plan. Hearing the door slide open, his head tilts to find Satomi coming in with her head down, a towel secured around her frame.

Sasuke's eyes are on his own body, shifting to find his own towel under the water. What should have been a calming cleansing has already been ruined by his own thoughts, and the appearance of the enigmatic, mute daughter of his host only impairs it. 

His dripping feet climb the wooden steps as he heads for the exit, hoping to leave silently. But Satomi doesn't let him. Her hand seizes his arm.

"Where are you going?" she demands.

Sasuke pulls his arm out of her grasp. "Leaving."

She stares up at him, her cheeks colouring. "Father said you worked hard today. I could help you ease the tension off your back, if you want?"

Sasuke squints, reading her intentions. The signs had been there, from the first time she'd set her eyes on him. 

"Not interested," he says dryly.

He pretends not to hear her calling his name as he walks through the changing rooms, hastily throwing on the nearest bathrobe he can find as he heads for the guest room where he's kept his belongings.

The atmosphere in the farm rapidly feels suffocating. He doesn't know what compelled him to trust these people, and to have them intrigued with him in turn in the span of a few days.

Kisaku fairly looks surprised when he appears to him, dressed in his cloak.

"Satomi isn't with you?"

Sasuke frowns. Kisaku is seated in a chair in front of the fireplace, a tray of half eaten dishes placed by his side. 

"...You knew I was in the bath. Did you send her there on purpose?"

Kisaku's eyes widen.

"...You didn't take Satomi's offer?"

Sasuke recalls the stares in his direction, and the wordless ones from daughter and father, communicating only with their gazes.

"...So it was you who sent her." Sasuke says.

"Satomi agreed. She's fallen in love with you, and I've given her my blessing."

Sasuke sighs. The man is desperate, for reasons he's unaware of, and does not want to explore.

"I only meant to stay for one night. I'm grateful for your hospitality, but I believe I repaid my debt to you."

Kisaku means to stand up. His legs shake as he manages to raise on his two feet.

"My son-in-law was a traveler. Just like you. He left not too long ago, after taking all our wealth. The only souvenir he left is a baby, and my daughter can't take care of it alone."

Anyone would give the man comforting words. However, Sasuke has never been good at words, mainly words that don't come from his true feelings.

"I expected a boy with a pure heart like you to understand my daughter's wounds, I suppose I was wrong," Kisaku grunts.

Sasuke glances at the front door. "I'll be leaving, then."

"You're the Uchiha heir," he hears the old man say.

That gets his attention. He turns to meet Kisaku's gaze. 

"The hair. The eyes. At first I thought I was wrong, they all say that clan thrives on suffering, but you are a simple man. One who survives, and learns, and grows."

Sasuke mulls over those words, takes as much time as he needs. Then, he takes one last look at the room, and detects a picture framed on the wall. Of Satomi, sitting close to a young man whose eyes are only on her. How can that ever be him?

He suppresses the urge to chuckle, at Kisaku's portrayal of him, at Satomi's mistaken affections.

"If you say so," he replies, and neither father nor daughter stop him from disappearing.

*

He spends the night going through the same forest with renewed strength, the wind carrying him along as he walks towards the road he knows well. 

Step by step, the darkness of the night is replaced by the brightness of the sun. When he left, he hadn't been certain of where to go. 

Yet, at this moment, his heart guides him to her.

*

He hears her shout, her chakra pulsating with energy and impatience. 

Increasing speed, he turns towards the source of her screams, coming louder and louder, until he finds her standing in the midst of a round of unconscious bodies.

"Shannaro..! If there's one more of you guys, I'm about to-"

Her fist stays raised in the air as she stares at him, eye wide.

"Sakura."

"...Sasuke-kun."

She looks she's about to cry—which isn't a sight he's unfamiliar with. He genuinely believes she will, but she remains frozen in the spot, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

He understands that she won't come to him, this time, unlike the others. She will not be chasing after him.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," he tells her, the words coming out smoothly.

Her green eyes hold him in place. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For everything."

Her shoulders visibly relax, but she doesn't budge, waiting for him to come to her.

He does, walking sure steps until he stands taller than her, and she has to crane her neck to look at him. Her mouth trembles, and she pushes her pink head against his chest. He can hear crying.

"You really are an idiot...Shannaro!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized that my chapters are perhaps a little too short? 🤔 anyway. it didn't feel like it while writing the draft, and now i'm unsure about the length of the chapters... wow. i'm dumb? okay


	5. Chapter 5

"About what happened at the house…" Sasuke starts, and for the rare times he struggles to finish a sentence, she chooses to spare him.

"I know, Sasuke-kun," she says, lowering her head to dodge a low tree branch, "Juugo insisted on burying the body."

He doesn't say a word, staring at the invisible trail they're following.

"I don't blame you for what happened. But you should have told me. We would have come up with another solution…"

She sighs. "...However, I understand why you did it."

Sasuke stops, nearly making her collide into him. He turns and observes her.

"I'm sorry about what I said," he says.

"It's fine," she assures him. She had days alone to reflect on what he said. It's not the first time he's been blunt about something.

"It's not," he says firmly, "I didn't realise how much you sacrificed to join me."

She bites her lip. She doesn't know what to think of it, having not expected him to apologise so sincerely. She forgave him, taking account his pain and anger, and not caring if she'd ever get an apology in return. 

"If I can ask something from you, is that you'd talk to me more. No more secrets... and treat me like your equal, the one you can trust with anything."

Sasuke seems to consider her words. 

"It will not be easy. I don't make promises I can't keep."

"It doesn't mean you can't try," she retorts.

His lips slowly curl into a smile. "I suppose you're right."

*

The amicable environment that seemed to hold Sasuke's team together died out as soon as he left, leaving Sakura witnessing Suigetsu and Karin fighting several times a day. 

They were like children, except they were free to go wherever they want, and they choose not to. Juugo, in particular, had seemed silently distraught at Sasuke's departure. 

"He might need some time. I just wish he had someone to confide in, it's been a long time since I've seen him like this," he said.

Karin snorted, walking around the puddle that used to be Suigetsu. "Who knows when he'll come back. I'm going back to Orochimaru until he calls me again to do his dirty work."

She stopped in front of Sakura. "It won't be too long before Konoha comes after you. If I can give you an advice, it would be to run far away from here."

Suigetsu takes back his original shape, unaffected by Karin's beating. "Or come with us, and you might get a chance to see Sasuke again. He has these mood swings, but eventually, he asks for our help when he needs it."

The idea of spending more time with Suigetsu is not something she's excited about. 

"I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can," Karin grins, and it's the last thing she hears from her before the team splits up, and Sakura goes on her own way.

*

The snow gradually melts as they head towards a warmer place, where trees and stones are everywhere. The heart of the village is made of relatively tall buildings and towers. 

It's a place she has only heard of in tales, and she finds herself unimpressed. It lacks the charm of the land of snow, with its mountains and the magnificent colours of the morning skies.

"This is lwagakure?" she asks.

Sasuke nods. "The village is big enough that no one will notice us. I know a place where the owner forgets every face he's ever encountered."

"Have you been to a lot of places, Sasuke-kun?" 

Sasuke turns his head fast, seeming almost bewildered.

"Ah… Yes. A few."

His eyes are on the path carved of stones, but his head is slightly tilted towards his right side so he can hear her clearly.

"It must get lonely," she muses out loud.

"Sometimes," he agrees. He points to the road ahead, where a few bumps are scattered on the way, "Be careful."

She walks around it, her arm brushing against his. "And you didn't find a place that made you want to live there? Surely there are some places I haven't been to that would be wonderful to visit."

Sasuke remains silent for a while, and for a second she thinks he might not give her an answer. It's not the right time to talk to him about these things, and perhaps he wants to omit details about what he's been to in her absence, but while they're walking to their destination he cannot avoid her probing and walk away from her. 

"I haven't found that place yet," he tells her. 

The streets become noisier as they reach the heart of the village, merchants raising their voices and yelling prices in their ears.

Sasuke must have noticed her looking at the range of goods. She's never seen so much before, Konoha's prices being too high for her to venture more. Moreover, she didn't have the time for that. She stops by a stand with different smells, taking in the myriad of soaps and perfumes. She wants to try all of them.

"...I'll buy the necessities," Sasuke says, and she doesn't have the time to tear her gaze away from the bottle of cherry scented shampoo before he's gone.

She rejoices in the idea of more times to smell everything, buying a jasmine scented soap. But at the same time she stands in front of the clerk, ready to give money for her purchase, she catches sight of the date written in bold letters on a small calendar.

September 23. She knows which day it is, and she's never failed to remember it. It's Ino's birthday, and she's standing in front of a shop with different flavours and smells Ino would have definitely enjoyed. 

Her eyes glance at the tiny oil bottles. The prices don't matter, it's the consequences of what Ino could do if she found out who send her such a gift that worry Sakura. She knows for certain the blonde kunoichi would never fail to recognize a gift from her.

She merely pays for the soap and moves to rejoin Sasuke. He hardly pays any attention to her, his eyes scanning a stall filled with tomatoes. She had seen him eat some before, but it didn't come to mind that he would be so fond of the fruit. She wonders if she's the only one alive who might come to possess this valuable piece of information. 

"Tomatoes?"

Sasuke glances at her. "What about them?"

She licks her lips, eyeing the basket he's holding in his hand. "I did hear you enjoy them. Is it true?"

"Yes," he mutters, picking one that doesn't exactly have that round shaped form, but Sakura knows from experience fruits and vegetables that look perfect don't necessarily taste the best, "They're...practical."

She hums, smiling. "What else do you like?"

The next look he gives her is so reminiscent of their younger days, she feels her head jolting in her chest. It's the same light frown, the piercing gaze. The look he used to give her when he didn't know what to make of her. How to handle her, and chose his words carefully. This time his eyes shamelessly take in her form, gazing at her up and down, halting at some places.

"I don't like being interrogated, for starters..." he tells her, and they only extend their errands until the night comes, Sakura asking more and more questions.

*

As Sasuke predicted, the owner of the auberge barely looks their way, choosing to count his money over and over behind the counter.

Their room is adequately furnished, and Sakura finds space behind a door to cook, if only the bare minimum. Sasuke excuses himself for a moment as she takes off her travelling cloak, and sits on the tatami.

She's been trying her best to overlook the growing ache in her tummy, but her empty mind brought her back to awareness. She's thankful that she had gotten some time alone to buy hygiene products. 

She assumes so she would feel relieved that her period is coming after being so careless. On the other hand, it's a curse. To not be able to be intimate with Sasuke after the time they've been separated is unfair.

Sasuke returns shortly, taking his time to dispose of his coat. His forehead is furrowed. 

"Are you alright?" 

He looks at her and nods, visibly more relaxed. "Of course. You can bathe first, I'll go after you."

Sakura stands up. They've been in more awkward situations, it's ridiculous for her to feel bashful for what she's about to ask. When she doesn't make a move and just stands there, he raises an eyebrow.

"I hoped you would come with me," she says.

"Not tonight," he tells her.

She tries not to think much about his rejection, understanding that he might want some time alone. She's always valued his honesty, his confidence, the way he never let others walk all over him. 

In any case, when she walks past him to get to the baths, she pauses and raises on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. His eyes are on her, and she feels them burn at her back until she leaves his field of vision.

*

She waits for him with a full stomach, warm and clean in their shared futon. 

He comes back with wet hair, rubbing a towel against his black tresses. She asks gently that he sits on the futon and lets her take care of it, and she believes for an instant that he'll deny her—but he surprises her as he sits on the end of the mattress. She works on drying his hair gently, and then discard the towel to brush the strands with her fingers. 

It gets in his eyes, and she watches as his head almost drops before he straightens up abruptly. She remembers a time when Kakashi would have seen the same thing and commanded that the three of them go to bed.

She doesn't want it to go like that. While the sight of him sleeping on the pillow next to hers, his eyes closed and his expressions of any stress is something she doesn't think she will ever get tired of, she can't let the chance of getting closer slip from her fingers. Tonight she wants to have him inside her again, and make him groan and shake against her. 

So when her hands drift towards the knot holding his yukata together, she ignores how Sasuke's shoulders stiffen in response, like he's suppressing something. He had been tense all day. She wants to run her hands over the expanse of his torso, and she does, not bothering to mask her hunger for him. He inhales sharply as she moves to straddle his lap, and his hands come to rest on her waist.

"Sakura…"

"I want to try it like this," she whispers, smiling timidly as she moves the thin fabric of the yukata across her shoulders, undoing the knot at her waist. 

Sasuke lifts himself up and secures her atop his lap, his eyes holding her gaze under heavy lashes as his mouth closes on her left nipple, halting her controlled breath.

"Oh..."

His right hand comes up to take possession of her neglected breast, groping and sinking his fingers into the flesh. She ignored one could feel such stimulation by having their breasts played with during intimacy—her knowledge being limited to what she heard and her readings. She's already burning up for him, and it's only the beginning.

She struggles to not arch her back to seek more of the sensation as his tongue stretches out of his closed mouth to run over her bust, attempting to appease the sting of his teeth pulling at her flesh earlier. Her hand reaches for the back of his head, holding him against her torso.

Her cheeks are burning by the time he has retreated to observe the motions of her breasts as he appraises their weight, bouncing them subtly in his palms. As she shifts on his lap, overwhelmed with the intensity of his scrutiny, she recognizes the symptoms of his excitement, hard and standing straight between her legs. 

Sasuke has switched to her right mound, choosing to trace the pink circle at the center of her breast with the tip of his tongue. He could go on forever and she'd let him, his expedition unhurried as he plots on exploring more. She's trembling, letting out little whines that don't sound like her but convey the exact building desperation she's in, and she needs more.

She takes him in hand as he groans, dropping her tit to stare down between them. Her grip is firm, sliding up the tip of his cock to collect the precum that gathered on the crown. There's nothing but the sound of her hand stroking him up and down, Sasuke voicing his satisfaction under her care. His eyes open to stare up at her as her own dart from his dark eyes to his lips.

Her mouth claims his with an enthusiastic moan, stealing every breath of his as his hips jut upwards. His hands are on the curve of her back, moving down to fondle the globes of her ass as she breaks the kiss to catch her breath. 

His large palms come to hold her by the hips, staring at her with pupils blown out.

"Now?" he asks.

She nods. She intends on doing this herself, controlling the pace and providing him pleasure by her own means. 

She lifts her hips and seizes him in a firm grip, whimpering as she rubs the head of his cock against her folds. She fights the urge to press her eyes shut in embarrassment. He didn't even get to touch her down there, and she already feels like she could fall apart at any moment. 

Still, she holds his gaze as she tilts her hips, and welcomes him into her body.

This time feels overwhelming, but unlike the previous times, it feels gradual. Sensual. Like the feeling of satisfaction is taking its sweet time consuming her, like the unhurried twist of her hips on top of him that leave place for reflection and time to relish in their revived union.

She watches his lips part, his hips thrusting up to meet hers as their groins collide. Her body trembles, walls squeezing around his cock and coaxing moans that sound delightful to her ears. 

It takes a few thrusts for him to bottom out in her, and Sakura's frame quakes as he holds her. She links her arms across his shoulders as she grinds herself onto his lips, raises herself up and drops down on his lap, repeating that movement with the silent guidance of his heated stares and the erotic noise of her thighs smacking against his. Already, she feels herself coming close to a powerful orgasm.

It doesn't hit her instantly, the waves of pleasure surging one at a time before they overtake her. Her thighs shake, his touch burns her as he strokes every part of her and experiences the ferocity of her climax, feeling the rush of her fluids bathing his testicles, the tightening pressure of her walls and altering the rhythm of his pumping hips.

Her hips swirl weakly above him as she slowly comes down to her high, the mixing of their arousals creating an obscene sound as he thrusts himself in and out of her. 

"Sakura," he says as a warning.

"It's fine," she whispers and smiles, a little giddy after reaching her climax, "Come, Sasuke-kun." 

He gives her sensitive sex a few shallow thrusts before his cock stabs and sinks to the hilt, groaning as his hips jerk against her. His nails dig into her flesh, leaving purple marks on the pale skin. She feels him still and soon, the familiar sensation of his essence saturating her insides leaving her wanting more.

She means to slide off his lap, granting the both of them the opportunity to cool down. But Sasuke is seizing her wrist and pulling her back towards his chest. His arms encircle her, holding her close as he breathes hard against her neck.

She can feel his wild heart hammering against her. She's seen Sasuke out of control before, stopped him from going mad. This is different. This isn't the boy craving revenge, the one who just lost his family at the hand of his brother. This is the full-grown last Uchiha heir, the one who tainted his hands and saved an entire village from a goddess all at once. 

She can't know how it feels. She can't grasp the complexity of being in his position, but she believes she will be there for as long as he needs her. Her heart has made that choice a long time ago. 

They fall asleep with her hand brushing his hair, their limbs entangled in the warmth of the futon.


	6. Chapter 6

He finds the reason why his arm feels numb once he discovers Sakura sleeping on it. Her sleeping face is on his chest, his arm being used as a pillow as her hair brushes against it. She doesn't wake up as he pulls his arm off, her head dropping onto the pillow. 

He doesn't realise he's staring at her until she makes a little noise, her parted lips moving in her sleep. He chooses to avert his gaze in case she suddenly opens her eyes.

It's a ideal time to train, and yet his body remains motionless in the warm futon. His mind is elsewhere. He's aware of the body sleeping next to his, of the defenseless sleeping face of his travel partner. He looks down between his legs, and, as he suspected, his cock is rigid.

Cursing himself for reacting like an undisciplined teenager, he considers leaving the comfort of the bed to take a cold shower—until he finds that Sakura's arm is constricting his stomach. 

"Sakura," he calls, no longer caring about waking her up in a matter of life and death and silently fearing for his life. His organs are about to be crushed by her monstrous strength while she's unconscious. Either she heard him call her name or decided to wake up, because the next thing he feels is her grip loosening.

"Sasuke-kun…" she says sleepily, "Ah...Good morning."

He's half annoyed and yearning for her. She almost killed him, and he supposes he can forgive her for not even knowing about it—but the amount of cleavage she shows as she stretches and yawns and rubs her sleepy eyes is inexcusable.

As soon as she finished yawning his mouth is on hers before she can blink, his hand squeezing her breast. 

"Hn...W-wait," Sakura says, and Sasuke prevents her from saying more, crushing his mouth against hers. His fingers brush against the skin of her torso, her stomach, until he finds the place that's so unbelievably hot for him. And it never fails to be, everytime.

Sakura tenses as he fits one finger in her, searching and prodding. She may be a little moist from yesterday's events, or from the little attention he's given her. It's when she makes little pained sounds and he retreats from her mouth and sex that he understands why he should have pulled away when she tried to warn him. 

There's blood on his fingers.

"Oh no…" Sakura moans from underneath him. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes wide as she looks at his fingers and the stained place between her legs.

He can only stare in confusion as she jumps out of the mattress and heads for their private bathroom. He can hear the water run, and he's reminded of the indefinite time Karin used to keep the team waiting outside bathrooms.

"I'm so sorry.." he hears her say between harsh breaths as she returns to him, running to the futon. His hand is held between her fingers as she cleans him up like she would for a child.

He yanks it away from her grasp.

"Don't apologise over nothing," he says. 

If he can't have her, he'd rather have her fix the state of her bathrobe. He's still stiff down there, a little blood on his fingers having done nothing to relieve his excitement. If anything, he wouldn't object to be inside her in the very state she is currently in. A sentiment Sakura obviously does not share.

Her green eyes are currently on him, observing him and picking up on any abnormal clues. She's either unaware of how smart she really is, or thinks she can fool him into believing he doesn't know what she's doing. Unfortunately for her, he does. And the last thing he wants is to let her have a look of how bizarre his desires can be. She has been, after all, the origin of many depraved thoughts that came to his mind in the years he had learned how to kill and torture in different ways.

He doesn't spare her a glance as he heads for the baths, trusting that this alone will make this inconvenience disappear.

*

Sakura is there when he returns, clad in her uniform, as if she hadn't been waking up the moment before. She stands straight and casts those intense orbs at him, and he has no choice but to give her his full attention.

"Wherever you're going, I'm coming with you."

He's reminded of an older woman, with black hair the same shade as his. His father had been strongly against whatever his mother had requested, insisting that she'd stay at home and that he'd be back sooner than she'd realize. He remembers waiting with her in their garden, and seeing the brightest smile on her face when his father came home safely.

Sakura will not yield. He knows that look.

"Suit yourself," he says coolly, and turns his back to her as he slips on a black shirt.

"I don't want to be a bother and stay behind," she mutters, toying with the hem of her red tunic.

"Sakura. It's fine."

She hums, puts on her gloves and follows after him.

*

Training in the early hours of the morning is not a habit he intends on giving up any time soon. He thinks often of potential enemies, hiding somewhere. Of shinobi who would want revenge against him. 

Instead of asking to join like he expected she would, Sakura sits on the ground and watches him train. It's not the first time he's been watched, Orochimaru had seen that Kabuto would supervise him when he was unavailable. The audience is different this time. Like in his younger years, Sakura is there, appraising him with an enraptured gaze. 

His movements are conveniently fast, his sword cutting through invisible air as he exerts his muscles. While the child version of himself would have practiced jutsu and let eagerness overtake him, experience has taught him that tactics and endurance make better allies.

Sakura would have already cheered for him, but this older version doesn't. Her knees are drawn towards her chest, her chin resting on them as she keeps him company from a distance. 

He calls it a draw once he realizes she hasn't moved from her spot. It's when he comes to stand over her that she twists her neck to stare up at him.

"Walk with me," he demands.

Blinking twice—caught off guard by his request, she grabs his outstretched hand and stands on her two feet.

He doesn't let go of her hand as they walk through higher hills and soon after, the two of them find themselves overwhelmed with the view of the village at the top of the small mountains.

Sakura tries her best to shield her face from the harsh wind. "We're really high...Shannaro…"

Sasuke turns to her. "Scared?"

"Of course not," she retorts.

Sasuke glances at her, smirking before choosing to stare at the view in turn. He doesn't grasp how much time he's been staring until he feels something soft pressing against his side.

He doesn't move to embrace Sakura's proximity, but he doesn't refuse it. Allowing her to rest against his arm feels just right, her hair brushing his shoulder.

"Thank you for showing me this view, Sasuke-kun," she says softly.

"You don't have to thank me."

She moves away from his form to look at him in the eye. "I want to. You have no idea how precious our time together is to me."

He raises his arm, touches the side of her face. Her eyes fascinate him in their intensity, her softness sparks that dormant need in him to touch her more. A sudden thought comes to him as his eyes drift to her lips. 

He wants to be the only one to touch her, to kiss her. The thought of her giving someone else her time and strangers getting their hands on her body disturbs him.

He leans over, tilting her chin up to kiss her. She makes a little noise against his mouth, her hands grabbing at his collar as she moans into the kiss. While the act had been a pure natural reaction from his part, a need to quench and shut the thoughts he has in his mind, he finds that her actions only magnified them. 

Her eyes are shiny pools of green when he pulls back, her fingers leaving the fabric of his cloak to look at him as she licks her lips. She looks as puzzled as he is. Like she's learning the magnitude of their mutual interest as well.

Words don't come as easily as the emotions she triggers inside of him, but he's learned misunderstandings can do heavy damage.

"You," he realizes his voice might be too harsh in his will to make himself understood. She never fails to understand, so there's no need for that.

Sakura looks up, waiting patiently for him to end his sentence. 

"...You better not be doing these things with anyone else," he says, fighting the urge to avoid her gaze and turn around. 

Sakura smiles. She wraps her arms around his neck, her lips brushing against his.

"Of course not. I've never wanted anyone else, you know?"

His arm encircles her waist, ignoring the pleasant warmth in his belly as he breathes in the scent of her hair. That he would find comfort in such a trivial thing makes no sense. That he welcomes the feeling is even more absurd.

*

They don't return to the village immediately, choosing instead to walk across small hills. Sakura clinging to his arm may have slowed down their progress—Sasuke sees fit to not say anything and lets her do as she pleases. 

Rain comes, and the two rush to find shelter inside a cave. It's humid and cold, reminding him of the first time he's been trapped in one with his teammate.

"Can you use your katon, Sasuke-kun?"

Small pieces of wood have already been left here. Shinobis must have come here before them. Sasuke lights a fire, coughing as soon as the taste of ashes enters his throat.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura's hand rests on his back.

"It's nothing," he mumbles, moving away, "Stop worrying over every single thing."

She looks at him. "I always worry about you."

"I know," he shrugs off his cloak, lets it dry close to the fire, "I'm telling you it's useless. I've had worse."

"Orochimaru's mark," she says softly.

"That was nothing," he tells her.

"Not to me. I don't want to see you suffer like that ever again."

"It won't happen again," he insists, "I'm stronger than I was before."

Sakura's jaw clenches. She stares at the fire, bringing her knees together. 

"Still...It's nice to have someone who has your back sometimes," she says quietly.

"Is that what you want to be? Someone who has my back?"

She hugs her legs against her chest, avoiding his gaze for the first time.

"Thought so."

"You know what I want," she blurts out, still avoiding him.

He stares at her for so long, daring her to stare back at him. Sakura shivers, both from his probing gaze and the sensation of her wet uniform clinging to her skin. He had been so caught up in their argument, set on proving her wrong that he didn't notice his travel mate suffering in silence again. 

"You should take those clothes off," he says, turning his gaze away.

"I'll be fine," she mumbles.

"Sakura. I'm not going to let you freeze to death in this cave."

He doesn't know why she's started blushing suddenly, but his threat seems to sway her. She disposes of her red tunic, getting rid of the rest of her clothes. Meanwhile, Sasuke stares—not even aware of his own actions.

Sakura clears her throat, and Sasuke motions for her to come close. Her wet hair soaks his shoulder as she curls up between his thighs, but he can't bring himself to care.

"I'm really annoying, aren't I?"

He smiles, kissing the top of her head. "Hn." 

His hands move to her elbows, her shivering arms and shoulders, attempting to warm her up. She relaxes under his touch, and for a second he believes she might fall asleep.

"I don't like when we fight," she says all of sudden, "Let's not fight again."

He agrees wordlessly, more engrossed in the smooth skin of her naked back. Now, if only her bra wasn't in the way…

Automatically, his fingers follow the elegant curve of her spine, causing her to visibly shudder and look at him.

"Today isn't a good day…"

"I'm only warming you up," he explains, his palm stroking the back of her neck.

"My neck is sensitive, so…"

He smirks. "I know."

He expects her to recoil or avoid his gaze.

But she eyes his lips, licking her own and moving on her knees—a strange expression on her face. Her palm drifts to his hard on, nestled in his pants and eager to get taken care of.

"Like this is good, right?" she asks timidly.

He nods, swallowing thickly as she takes his cock out and strokes the length of him without preamble and sending delightful shivers through his body. Her head moves downwards, sinking into his lap as she tucks her hair behind her ear, and the first hesitant kiss on the tip of his cock has him tensing him up considerably.

Sakura wavers, holding his throbbing shaft in one hand and her pink tresses in another, staring up at him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His hand moves across her face in reassurance, and she returns to his lap, introducing her tongue. Heat pulses through him as she gently laps at his cock, bringing her mouth around him and kneading his rigid shaft with tentative fingers.

"Sakura," he says, his breathing heavy, his fingers sliding through her pink strands. She responds with enthusiastic licks, moaning and eagerly moving her head down and down—mindless of the limits of her inexperienced throat.

Sasuke cups her face gently as she coughs, suppressing a curse at the sight of her come glazed lips. Soon after she is going down on him again, sucking and moving her face subtly, mindful of his own building pleasure.

"Fuck," he groans, refraining his hips from stuttering and hurting her, "I'm coming."

Sakura moans around him, bobbing her head—obviously capable of feeling him swell in her mouth. She pulls out as she predicts his release, closing her eyes while he spits ribbons of his come across her tongue.

What he doesn't expect is to see her swallow his essence. She makes a face and laughs weakly, and his heart chooses that moment to jolt in his chest.

"That was...interesting," she says warmly.

Sasuke observes her and feels his cheeks burn, speechless that their roles had been reversed so easily. He never liked not being in control, or showing vulnerability with anyone, but Sakura...

Sakura really is...something.

His pants are pulled up as he stands up abruptly, willing himself to calm down. 

"The rain has stopped," he hears Sakura say. He turns, watches her fumble with her clothes while putting them on. 

She walks to him to hand him his cloak, and Sasuke stares down at her as she lets her eyes rove over him. 

He watches her lips curve into a sincere smile and doesn't avert his eyes once she lifts hers to meet his. 

They should be on their way back to the inn by now. Instead, he stops to stare at her face, to absorb the flood of emotions that threatens to swallow him whole. 

His fingers trace the contours of her cheeks, the straight line of her small nose—confused by his own gesture. He thinks of her readiness to still want to bring him back despite his past mistakes, her acceptance of his apology. 

"My team are the ones who have my back. You're more than that, Sakura."

Her lips tremble before she nods weakly.

"You understand, don't you?"

"Yes," she says softly, grabbing his hand still on her face and kissing one of his knuckles, "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sasuke: ngl this blowjob changed my life


End file.
